Kitten or Cat
by tv-is-ruining-my-life
Summary: Cat and Jade start doing something different with their life, the people around them are getting suspicious, and whats up with Tori? Warning: Story contains non-sexual Age Play!
1. Chapter 1: Finding out

It was a normal day when Cat ans Jade were hanging out together at Cats house finishing a project that was assigned in Sikowitzs class. The project was to write a one-scene play that had to have at least three emotions of writers choice and a twist at the end. Jade was at Cats desk typing on Cats laptop while Cat was lying on her bad playing with Mr. Purple. Seemingly out of the blue Jade let out an aggravated scream that startled Cat and made her squeak.

"Stupid piece of shit!" Jade exclaimed loudly while slamming the laptop. Cat, who had hid behind her giraffe, peeked out from behind it. "Whaty?"

Jade glanced at Cat for a moment before turning back to the now closed computer. "Your stupid computer just fucking froze and blacked out!" Jade was furious while Cat was cringing at her dark friends choice of words. "Oh! I'll fix it."Cat said bouncing to the pink cased laptop. "You can't fix it Cat it's dead, like my emotions." Jade spat. "Nu-uh, it happens to me all the time." Cat said cheerfully while bouncing her seat while hitting what looked like a random combination of buttons. "God, remind me to get you a new computer." Jade deadpanned. Cat got excited. "You would do that for me Jadey!?" "No! Now fix the damn thing." Jade said growing more upset by the second. "Bossy." Cat whispered. "What was that?" Jade yelled. "Nothing!" Cat yelled back.

After five minutes, which seemed like forever and beyond, the computer lit up again."Thanks, now move." Jade said while pushing Cat out of her seat. "Wait no Jade hold on I need to do something first." With panic dripping from her voice, she doubted jade would now let her back on. "Awe whats wrong Kitty, hiding something from me now?" said Jade with her famous smirk plastered on her face.

"Um n-no, it's just when I restart it, it uh, the hist-"Cat didn't have time to finish. "Ohhhh! It's in your history then hm? Does little Kitty Cat watch stuff she's not suppose to now?"Jades smirk was huge now. "No! Ew, Jade gross. I just have to clear it now, it will work faster." Cat said trying to keep her voice steady. You see Cat had a secret NO ONE knew about. If Jade looks at the computer's history, she will find out and torcher Cat for the rest of her life.

"Nooooooo don't worry about it Kitty Cat, I'm already sitting here, I'll do it for you." Jade snickered. Cat almost passes out when she sees the history screen pop up. "Ok, lets see what kitty's hiding" Jade mumbles. Cat now finds herself crying in one of the corners of her room out of embarrassment and fear. "What the hell?" Confusion was heard all over Jades voice, and for good reason too. "Caaaaaat?" Jade questions "Yeah" Cat squeaked scared. "Why in hells name do you have adult baby stuff on here?" she said with her voice dripping with confusion and a little concern. "I think it's time for you to go Jade." her voice was quiet and almost went unheard by Jade.

"Cat, just tell me why you have this stuff on here." The older girls voice was getting softer. "NO!" Cat was now crying herself into hysterics. "Cat come on, calm down you need to breathe." but Jades attempts were not working. Cat was now in a full-out panic attack while trying, but failing, to push Jade out the door. "Cat... CAT! calm the fuck down!"

Jades yelling managed to get the hysterical girl to calm down into sobs. "Are you ok now?" Jade asked looking over at the young girl. Cat only nodded in response. "Ok, are you going to tell me now why you had that stuff on there?" Cat shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because you'll laugh at me." Jade sighed "Cat, kitten, I already saw it just tell me why it's there. I promise I won't laugh." Jade spoke softly not wanting to frighten the small girl more than she already was. Cat murmured something inaudible. "What was that?" As she asked her, Jade moved over to the false redhead and held her in her arms. "I wanna be a baby." Cat said in a tiny voice. "Why?" That's all that Jade asked. No harshness or venom in her voice, just a question. "Because it's easier this way. I don't have to worry about anything when I'm like this." Cat took a breath before starting to talk again. "Nothing matters. I could just go back to a simpler time and just not worry." Cat looked up at Jade just waiting for her to lash out and call her names like, weird, stupid, freak, ect., but she didn' still held on to the frightened girl with care.

"Cat, is this how you truly and honestly want to be treated, like a baby, because if you do thing are going to change." Cat started to cry again. She knew Jade would hate her. She was prepared for this a long time, even though she never wanted her to find out in the first place. Nevertheless, she had to accept it. "Ok I won't talk to you anymore I understand." Cat said while climbing out of Jades embrace. "What! No, kitty listen to me, I might be harsh and bitchy all the time and I know it, but I always knew you were different so I was softer to you, you know that. I'm not going to lie and say that I wasn't a little freaked out, because I was, but I'm like your best friend and I will always be here no matter what."

As Jade finished talking, she noticed Cat softened up a bit. "Really?"

"Really. I promise"

Cat accepted the answer and smiled softly, then spoke. "So wait ... what does this mean?"

"What does what mean?" Jade asked with genuine confusion in her voice. "I mean you know about the baby stuff now, where do we go from there?" Jade pondered for a short time before realizing something. "Cat. do you have any of this stuff here? Like now?" Cat nodded slowly before getting off the bed she was now seated on and went to her closet. When Cat opened the doors, Jade fell awestruck.

Inside was a see-through file cabinet type thing which you could see different types of clothes in. The top drawer looked liked it was filled with oversized dresses. The second one looked like it had overalls and onesies inside. The third one looked like diaper covers that were all different colors. The last drawer had the second part of the covers, the diapers. Big fluffy diapers were stacked up neatly in the bottom drawer of the cabinet. Jade was a little taken back, but kept looking. Next to the clothes were two big boxes. The first box had a picture of a pick crib on it. One can easily tell that it was definitely not made for baby babies. The second box looked like it was a giant changing table. Jade didn't want to think of that. Both of the boxes found looked like they were still unopened by anyone. Next to the crib and table was a big cardboard box filled with stuff like rattles and plushies. The last thing in the closet space was a shelf that had adult sized shoes on it. About four pairs of baby booties and around three pairs of sneakers were seen.

Jade was absolutely dumbfounded. When did Cat get all this stuff and how did she not know about it, it was in plain sight for god sake. "Cat, when and how did you get all this stuff?" asked Jade while walking over to Cat closet space. "Well," Cat started, " I started to get this stuff like a year ago when I figured out what age-play was and I loved the idea of trying it. So I did. I ordered all of this stuff online with the credit card I usually save for SkyStore, and let me tell ya, it was NOT cheap. It's deffinetly worth it though, I feel secure with this."She looked over at Jade who was still looking at the collection of things and saw that she was nodding.

A couple minutes pasted in silence when Jade spoke up. "Ok Cat, were doing this." Cat only turned her head to the side. "Whaty?" Jade smiled. "You're going to be a baby like you want." Cat leaped up and captured Jade in the tightest hug ever. "Ok down kitty" Jade said while trying to pry off the tiny redhead. Cat blushed and did what she was told. "Oh! and uh Cat?" Jade started,"Hmm?" Cat wondered. You gave me a great idea for this project."


	2. Chapter 2: Tori knows

**A/N at bottom**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Victorious fore if I did, it would still be on air**

**A week later**

"Jadey, I don't know if this is such a good idea." Jade rolled her eyes

"For the millionth time, you're fine I mean we've practiced this a million times."

Cat and Jade were setting up on stage in Sikowitzs class. After a week or so they finally finished the play the were working on, Jades choice of course. The emotions they chose the use were the three they felt at Cats, confusion, sadness, and understanding. They didn't start the age-play yet and Cat is secretly happy for that. Despite being ecstatic with the idea that Jade wants to do this, she was worried Jade will end up hating doing it.

"Ok. Cat, Jade up on stage!" beamed Sikowitz

Cat was visibly shaking because she did not want to go up in front of everyone and nonchalantly give away her secret. Both girls walked to the front of the class and went up on the stage. All Cat had to worry about now was here cue to start the torcher.

"Ok girls whenever you're ready." Sikowitzs said while sipping on a coconut in the front row of seats.

The class was sitting silently waiting for the two girls to start, Jade broke the silence.

"Joy, Joy are you here?"

"Oh! uh hi April." Cats character Joy is wiping her eyes like she just got finished crying.

"Joy! Whats wrong, what happened?!" April exclaimed while running towards Joy.

"Oh um its nothing really, just um hit my toe, heh, you know how much that hurts."

"Uh, yeah but you're wearing shoes." April pointed out

"Haha wooow look at that."Joy said avoiding Aprils eye-contact

"Joy whats going on?" April was getting more concerned and impatient by the second.

Cat crossed the stage and turned her back to Jade. "Look, just something happened don't worry about it. It's fine, I'm fine, now what do you need?"

Jade walked to where Cat was standing and turned her so they were face to face.

"I need to know whats wrong with you. Why are you acting like this?"

Cat sniffles "My dad found out."

Jades character stiffness "Found out what exactly?"

"You know, the thing" Cat draws out

"NOO?" At this point in the play Cat is starting to cry. "Shhh... Joy calm down it'll be fine, if I'm ok with it, then he will be too. He's just shocked right now."

"I don't know April, he seemed pretty mad. Joy was taken into Aprils arms. "It'll bo ok, I promise. Now let's go get your binkie. Cat nods and takes Jades hand as the walk of stage.

The class was clapping, but with confused faces. "excellent girls Fffff-ANTASTIC!" yelled their crazy teacher Sikowitz. "The twist on the end was amazing. At first I thought it was that you two were dating and I was like YAWN...but then BOOM! plot twist. Either way girls it was excellent, but can I ask how this idea arose?

"Well we w-"Jade cut Cat off "It was a loooong night when I was working on this at Cats. We both got a little hyper and we were acting like kids and I had the idea soooo, here we are." Jade said as Cat let out a breath she was holding.

"Well then A+s for both of you, now sit sit."

Jade and Cat went and took their seats but not before noticing Toris strange look on her face. Cat sat in her seat in the back of the room next to Jades. "Jadey, I think Tori's suspicious." Cat said worriedly. "Calm down Kitty she doesn't know anything, all she thinks is that it's just a play. Stop worrying." Jade was whispering this over to Cat, but they didn't know an unwanted pair of ears were listening too.

CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

Lunch time rolled around for the kids at Hollywood Arts and Jade and Cat were at their group table with everyone else. Jade and Cat were seated next to each other along with André, Robbie, Tori, and Beck,next to Jade.

"So that was an interesting play y'all put on up in Sikowitzs class today." André said to Jade and cat. The table was filled with nods and murmurs of agreement. Cat looked scared, afraid that they knew something they shouldn't. Jade just shrugged her shoulders and said a quick response to them.

"Yeah" Beck said "You guys acted that out really well, it's like you've done it before."

Cats eyes grew wide with horror. Fearing the worst she did what Cats do best, hide. "Um I-I need to uh, go" Cat said swiftly while fleeing the lunch table and running back into the school.

"Shit" Jade mumbled underneath her breath.

"Whats wrong with Cat, Jade?" Robbie asked genuinely concerned.

"Nothing puppet boy." Jade spat and got up from her seat to go try to chase after Cat.

"What the hell was that about?" Beck asked to seemingly no one.

"Are you guys that clueless?" asked Tori. "What do you mean?" A very confused André asked.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Can't you guys see it?' Blank looks from the guys told her no. "Jade and Cat are definitely doing that baby role play thingy" The boys looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"You- you think Jade and C-cat are playing baby?" Robbie said trying to catch his breath from all the laughing.

"I'm serious!" Tori exclaimed

"N-no Tori, I know Jade and she would NEVER agree to something like that" Beck said calming down a little.

"Yeah girl, it's Jade and Cat for crying out loud. What happened in there was just a creative idea for a short play." André said when his laugh attack was over. Tori on the other hand was dead serious about her accusations. Being a little mad from no one believing her, Tori stood up to leave. "I'll prove it to you guys. Something weird is going on and I'm gonna find out what it is." She gathered her things and stormed of into the school.

"Do you guys belive her?" Robbie spoke up. André and Beck shook their heads. "Nah man," André said "Too weird." Beck nodded in agreement.

CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

Back inside the school, Jade was running around trying to find where Cat had gone. She looked everywhere, bathrooms, hallways, and all the classrooms but there was no sign of the small redhead anywhere. Right now Jade was on the second floor of the school. She was walking towards the steps when she heard it. A tiny unmistakable sob came from the open doors of the library. Jade walked over to the room and peered inside. In the middle of the room by the statue was a weeping kitty.

"Cat?" Jade said in a small voice, not wanting to frighten the small girl.

"Jadey?"

"Yeah Cat, it's me. Why'd you run off like that, no one knew."

Cat sniffled ""NO JADE THEY KNOW! I mean did you hear Tori? She defiantly knows!" Cat started crying again, so Jade went and hugged her.

"Cat, even if Tori does know about this I'm not going to let her do or say anything about it understand?" Cat nodded her head slowly. "Do you want to go home?" Jade asked the younger girl.

"Jade we can't miss school, that's bad." Jade sighed and looked at Cat. "Kitty, you're a wreck, were going home." Jade said with a strong voice taking the girl's hand and taking her with her.

"Bossy"

"Really Cat, really?"

The two disappeared down the hall while a slim burnett was walking up.

"Hey guys, everything ok?" Tori asked the two girls.

"Fuck off Vega." Jade tried to get passed Tori but to no anvil. "Jesus Vega move!" Jade yelled in her face but Tori didn't move.

"No, where are you guys going?"

"Home. Cat's sick" Jade stated. Cat was behind Jade with tears welling up in her eyes ready to fall any second.

Tori got up in Jades face. "I know something is happening and I'm gonna find out what!" Jade lost it

"JESUS TORI WHAT'S GOING ON IS THAT YOU'RE CAUSING CAT TO CRY ALL THE TIME!" Jade pushed Tori out of the way and her and Cat made their way downstairs. Tori just stood where she was and didn't move after Jade yelled in her face.

CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

Back downstairs Jade was hugging a crying Cat in an attempt to calm her down. "Shh... Kitty it's ok we're going now come on." Jade released her hold on Cat and the two of them made their way outside to the parking lot and into Jades car.

"Put your seatbelt on Cat." Jade said while starting the car. Cat complied and the two of them left school grounds. "Where are we going Jade?" Cat asked

"Your house. It's time we tried out that baby thing Cat."

**A/N oh my God! I didn't say anything to you guys last chapter I feel bad :( I'm sorry but I love you guys and I appreciate you reading this :)**

**review pleeeease**


	3. Chapter 3: Starting out

**A/N: wow I'm sorry, I wanted to get this up like two weeks ago and I dont know what happened, sorry guys :/ To the anon that said Tori's ooc, yeah she is. I thought making her the villain in the story would be better than the boys would**

**Disclaimer: hahahahaha yeahh I wish**

It was around 1:30 when Jade pulled into Cats driveway. The car ride was silent for the most part so that gave Cat time to calm down and collect her thoughts. Jade on the other hand was still fuming because she had to see Cat like this, and it was all because of Tori.

"Cat come on we're here." Cat just shrugged her off

"Come on Cat, we need to get inside. I'm not going to stay out here all day."

"Carry me" Cat whispered

"What?" Jade asked

"Carry me." Cat said a little louder

"No get up and carry yourself." Cat let out an exaggerated sigh "Jaaaadde, carry meee." Jade huffed, finally giving up and walked over to Cats side of the car. "Ok kitty, grab on" Cat wrapped her arms around Jade neck and her legs around Jades waist. When she was comfortable she nestled her head into the crook of Jades neck while mumbling a thankyou.

"Yeah, yeah come on." Jade kicked the car door shut with her foot and made her way up and in to Cats house.

"Ok Kitty get off me and on to the couch, we need to talk about a few things." Cat nodded and let go of Jade then climbed on to the couch in her livingroom. "We have to set some ground rules if we're going to do this understand?" Cat nodded "Ok number one: when you are a teenager your name is Cat. When you are a baby your name is kitten." Cat smiled.

"Two: no big sentences. Small words and small phrases only. Three: although I hate this, you will call me Jadey, not Jade. Jadey." Cat clapped a tiny bit and smiled.

"Four: you are a baby so you're going to wear a diaper ok? When you wet it or something you come and tell me." Cat looked away.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked her. "I don't want you to change me." Cat whispered.

"Why?"

"Because its _embarrassing_." Jade pinched the bridge of her nose. "Cat this is your idea, it's ok I'm ...fine with it, really I am."

"Yeah but Jade I don't want you to see... _my kitty."_

"God, Cat we'll talk about this later but for now you're wearing the diaper!" Jade said visibly annoyed. "Five: If you're bad you get spanked." Cat cringed "Haha, well I guess you'll have to be a good Kitty all the time." Jade said with a smirk.

"And six: you will wear pull-ups to school and you will come find me if you need a change."

Cat contemplated for a moment "Wait, what about my friends. Like what happens when I hang out with Robbie, Beck or André?" Jade sat there with a smirk playing on her face.

"What did say you had to do in school?" Jade said tilting her head to one side.

"Umm that I had to wear pull-ups?"

"Bingo! When friends are over you have to wear your pull-ups and tell me when you mess them. Anymore questions?" Silence "Ok if you have any during 'Kitten Time' touch your mouth (I got that from a glee story) ok Cat?" Cat nodded her head. "Ok great now come upstairs let's get started."

Jade grabbed one of Cats hands and pulled her up to a standing position, then picked her up and put her on her hip. "wow Jade you're strong" Cat giggled. Jade gave her a stern look. "Little words. Jadey, not Jade."

"Ok! We're starting?" Cat ask confused. Jade rolled her eyes "Yesssss. Now be a good Kitten."

Cat nodded silently as the two teen girls made their way upstairs and up to her room. When they made their way into the bedroom, Jade placed Cat on the edge of her bed while she made her way over to Cats closet and opened it.

"Ok lets see what you have here." Jade said out loud to herself. She picked up a t-shirt with ballerinas on it and a pair of pink overalls to put over it. Cat was happy with the outfit of choice, but that all changed when she saw Jade pick up the one thing she dreaded Jade getting, a diaper.

Cat didn't have a problem wearing diapers on her own time, all it was, was the thought on her best friend cleaning her after she, well uh, messes. She was embarrassed. Jade turned and looked at her,"Lay down." Jade commanded.

Cat whimpered but followed her instructions anyways.

Jade sighed "Ok Cat, why are you scared of this, and I'm asking big Cat this." Cat took a breath "I don't want you to clean me." Cat said quickly

"Why?"

"Because you have to accually clean down there, and I don't want you to see ... _down there._"

Jade pulled Cat back into a sitting position and looked at her. "Cat, you're gonna be a baby, babies wear diapers and don't care about it, I don't care about it. Babies let the person taking care of them, well, take care of them, so let me take care of you."

Cat started to tear up. She nodded and whispered and whispered an 'ok' then lied back down. Jade smiled a tint bit. Having the young girl trust her made her feel good. She'd never admit it though.

"It'll be over soon Kitten."

Jade moved over to Cat and started to take her jeans off, in a non-sexual way of course. Cat looked away fearing what was next. When her jeans were off there was only one thing separating her fear, and Jade. But Jade didn't care, she took her underwear off and discarded them somewhere in the room. Cat was crying, but without missing a beat, Jade put the diaper on Cat, pulled her up and hugged her.

"Shhh it's ok Kitten, it's over, see? All better." Jade cooed. Cat looked at her now diapered bottom and broke out a smile. She was getting what she wanted and the diaper change wasn't so bad after all.

"Tank woo Jadey" Cat said in her baby voice.

"You're welcome Kitten, now lets finish changing you."

Jade took the hem of Cats shirt she was wearing and pulled it up and off of her, leaving her in her bra.

"Take it off Kitty, babies don't have bras." Cat complied. She figured Jade has already seen her other part, whats this going to do? Cat discarded her bra, and Jade slid the pink ballet tee over her head. leaving Cat now in a t-shirt and diaper.

"Stand up Kitten" Cat stood as Jade came over with the pink overalls and helped Cat into them.

When everything was set Jade stood back and admired how cute Cat was at the moment. She noticed that she wasn't acting like herself, she was acting... motherly? Nooo, nope Jade West does **NOT **act this way. There was no way she was feeling like a mom, all she was doing was helping out a friend. **THATS IT. **She shook off the feeling and continued watching Cat.

"Ok Kitten, we're going to go downstairs so you can watch t.v while Jadey does a couple things ok?" The small girl nodded and raised her arms up indicating that she wanted to be carried.

"Ok baby girl" Jade chuckled. Her and Cat made their way downstairs, Jade put the young girl down on the floor and turned the t.v on to some kids network.

"Ok, you stay here while I go back upstairs, I have _things_ to do." Cat sat silently on the floor while Jade made her way back upstairs.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

20 minutes later Jaade appeared again coming back down the stairs."Aww"

On the floor by the t.v was a peacefully slumbering Cat. She was curled up in a little ball with her thumb in her mouth. "Kitten, time to wake up" Jade shook Cat lightly trying to get to girl to wake up. Finally Cat started to stur.

"Hey there baby, have a nice nap?"

Cat nodded. "Ready to see your surprise I made for you?" Cat shook her head no.

Jades face fell "Why not?"

Cat whimpered and whispered the word "potty"

"Oh, you went potty" Jade asked her. "No..." Spoke Cat. Jade wondered for a bit before it hit her. "OHH, you need to go potty baby?

Little Cat nodded her head and looked at the ground.

"Sweetie, the diaper is there so you can go in it, don't be scared." Jade said holding her.

"But it scawy Jadey, and embawesing" Jade stroked her hair at an attempt to calm her down.

"I got you baby, just relax and let it go." Her words were soft and comforting enough for her to listen. So Cat put her face in Jades shoulder and let out. Jade held on to her all the way through it. When Cat was done, she peeked her head out of Jades shoulder to look at her. She was smiling.

"See Kitty, it wasn't bad was it?" Cat smiled and shook her head. "I know Kitty, now lets go get cleaned up and you can see the surprise ok?" Jade took Cats hand and helped her up.

"You're gonna like this."

**Did you guys watch iGoodbye :( I don't know what to do now...oh well ,Review please :) oh and check out some of Selbel143's stories, yeah they're rockin'**


	4. Chapter 4: Why Tori?

I deleted The A/N chapters so I wouldn't get confused. A/N at bottom. Love you guys :) Not my favorite chap, but enjoy anyway

**The Vega House**

"I'm telling you Trina, something weird is going on and I'm going to find out what!"

Tori and Trina were at home sitting on the couch watching whatever was on the tv at the time. Tori has been going on for what seemed like hours about Jade and Cat, and frankly, Trina was getting sick of hearing it.

"Like, I mean it could be worse and all but it's just that I-"

"TORI! OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" Trina was _tired_ of hearing her little sister go on, and on about something that isn't a big deal at all. Tori was stunned. Never has she heard her sister lash out like that, not even the time when she accused her of stealing her favorite lip gloss.

"I- what?" Tori asked confused

"Ok Tori first of all, IT. WAS. A. PLAY. So what if they were good at it, they're actors, they're suppose to be good at it. Second, if they are doing something like that who cares. It's none of your business so stop acting like it is. Third of all, EVERYONE, and I mean EVERYONE, is sick of you going on complaining about this. Just stop!" Trina, fuming, got up from where she was sitting and stormed up the stairs leaving Tori stunned and confused on the couch.

"Whats up with her?"

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Cats house**

"Ok Cat we're here"

The girls were standing outside of Cats bedroom door waiting for the surprise.

"I go beddy?" Cat asked in her baby tone.

"No, the surprise is in your bedroom kitty." Jade opened the door while Cat stood there taking in the sight.

Jade totally transformed Cats normal room into a baby wonderland. She managed to pull out the crib and changing table out from her closet and put them both together in her room. Cats room was already pink so Jade didn't worry about changing the color, it was fine as it was. Cats old bed was dismantled and Jade put it back in her closet to make way for the crib and other things.

Half of her dresser was now emptied and filled with her baby clothes and diapers, while the other half had her "big girl" clothes (still kinda childish) in it for school and public outings.

Stuffed animals were EVERYWHERE! On the dresser, the crib, changing table, floor, just plain everywhere! There also was a play mat on the floor with an arch over it that had rattles and little toys connected to it for when Cat wanted to play.

The redhead was literally jumping for joy. Never in her life did she think this would really happen.

"Ok kitten enough looking, I think we have a problem that I have to take care of, right?" Cat blushed and nodded her head. "Ok then, come on."

Jade led Cat over to the giant wooden changing table and lifted her up on to it. "You're ok with this right kitty?" She nodded her head bashfully. "Well ok then kitten, we'll be done in no time."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Becks RV**

"Arggh nooo stop!"

"No! Just hold still, it'll feel better in a second."

"Ughh I know but it just hurts so bad!"

"André trust me I've done this before! Just lift your leg up a little more."

"URGG!"

"There, doesnt that feel good now?"

"Yeah bad these leg weight thingys kill me."

Beck and André were getting in shape for the Hollywood Arts triathlon, a fundraiser to help gain more money for better, new equipment."I know man but its worth it right?"

"Yeah I guess."

Both guys eventually got tired of 'exercising' and decided to do what they do best after a long weekday, nothing.

"Hey Beck?"

"Yeah?"

André sat up from when he had been sitting before he spoke. "Do you think maybe, just maybe, Tori is right?"

Beck sat up and looked at him spectrally. "You to man, really? Do you guys really think that the girls would really do that? Just think about it. Cat, ok yes, I can see her doing that but Jade? She would rather stab her eyes out with her sissors than be a part of that."

"Yeah I guess but-" He was cut off by a loud knocking at the door.

"Geez hold on!" Beck bellowed. He opened the door to reveal a very distraught looking Tori.

"Where, does Cat live?" Her voice was un-characteristically demanding, and it frightened Beck.

"Well hello to you too." Tori was in no mood for Beck sarcastic remarks today and let her self into his RV. André was still sitting in his chair when Tori came in but quickly got up when he spotted her.

"Woah you ok girl?" asked André seeing the crazy look of Toris face.

"No, Beck won't tell me were Cats house is." she said.

"Why do you-"

"Both of you sit down." Beck came over to were the two of them were standing and glanced at them. André and Tori took a seat next to each other on the bed so Beck could say what he wanted.

"Tori, why are you acting like this? Honestly it isn't normal to be this was over something small like a play." Beck asked her. Maybe she'd let everyone (André and Beck) know why this was bothering her.

"I just thin-" Beck cut her off. "No, you don't think it's just weird. If you just thought it was weird you would leave it alone. Now whats the real reason?"

"That IS the reason Beck!" Tori tried to convince him, but her voice betrayed her. "Bull Tori."

"Fine you wanna know?"

**My first cliffy :) Ok I want to apologize guys, I said I would post on Monday but I've been sick for a couple of days... I feel better now so the chapters should be coming more regularly now. This chap. is short I know, I'm sorry :( I had writers block but I know what I'm going to do with it now. Seriously you people are AMAZING so keep reviewing little ones :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go with another A/N

Hey guys :) The next chapter should be posted this weekend but I want to address one thing right now: Tori isn't gonna change. Every story needs an antagonist and she's this ones. I love you all and p.s its my birthday :) Ok, have a good day guys :)


	6. Chapter 6: SORRY!

IM SOOOOOO SORRY!

Ok, I really did not mean to wait this long but things happened with my sissy and family ALWAY comes before anything else. Another reason is I was having trouble on how to go from here but my friend Paige gave me an idea after I let her read this. One last thing, I'm technically 'grounded' off the computer right now so I don't know when this will be back up and running but it will, I'm not abandoning you guys I promise ok?

Again really sorry,

~Shannon


End file.
